Narito here
by BEAFSTAKES
Summary: Rain. Fever. Power Failure. Robbers. And Reborn. Five reasons why there were here, together in one place. This is the ultimate test for each other's feelings. AGH! THE ENGLISH VERSION'S OUT! Rated for swearing and weirdness and fluffness galore.


CABRERA STUDIOS

In cooperation with

REBORN FANFICTIONS

and

MERALCO THEATER

Present…

…_**NARITO…**_

**(…here…)**

**(the translated version by: BEAFSTAKES)**

**THE BIG DISCLAIMER: **REBORN! And all of its characters are all belonged to Amano Akira-sensei. Title's based on the song by Gary Valenciano.

**BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE: **Okay people, this is the ENGLISH version of the original one which I wrote in Filipino for the benefit of foreign readers and fellow Deviants who were curious about the story behind my 5986 deviation. Of course, there's a story behind it, and all thanks to those who were waited for it. DIZZIZIT PANSIT! Please enjoy the first-ever English short story I've finished SERIOUSLY. Anyway, this is slightly based on canon, rated for weirdness, OOC-ness and uh, extreme fluff. Ai, sorry if it turned out this way. I'm not a native English speaker so please bear with me! NO FLAMES PLEASE! R and R and I'll be happy! Salamat!

**INSCRIBET:** June 16, 2011

_And it all started on a trip. _

The Great Poison Scorpion Bianchi decided to seize the opportunity of a fine weather during summer vacation and take the kids to their resort house somewhere in Okinawa. And when I say kids, I mean Vongola Decimo and his Guardians and their friends, including her only cherished brother Gokudera Hayato. And of course, the gang won't be complete without her favorite Arcobaleno of all. It's just her way of gratitude towards these nice Japanese kids for taking care of her and her brother.

Yep, _all _of Sawada Tsunayoshi's Guardians are there, including a certain Hibari Kyoya who suddenly got outlisted and was not seen with them. He had probably gone ahead of them. As usual.

They arrived at the beach house a bit late, around a quarter before six in the evening, due to traffic caused by a marathon of goats. For Bianchi it's much better than forcing the kids to camp on the road. And also, as Reborn noticed…

"Looks like it'll rain tonight," he guessed as he looked up at the bright orange sky, threatening to release pailfuls of rainwater any minute now. "It might stay like this till tomorrow."

"No way…!" Yamamoto Takeshi started to feel a bit down hearing the Sun Arcobaleno's hypothesis (which was weird, being a Rain Guardian himself). "Does that mean we can't swim tomorrow?"

"We can't tell until tomorrow comes," he just casually said for the consolation of those who were too eager to take a dip tonight.

"You're talking like a kid," Gokudera snorted at his self-proclaimed rival, "like those brats," pointing at Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta singing and playing while being watched by the girls (and while Kurokawa Hana, yes, Kurokawa Hana, tried to cover her ears so she wouldn't hear a single kid voice from the group) like they were just on a kindergarten field trip.

And instead of being irritated just like his classmates, "Wow, they are really excited!" with a big grin.

Tsuna, the Great Wimp—I mean, Juudaime of Vongola Family, wasn't surprised anymore on Yamamoto's mind frame, but in only ticked off Gokudera more. "Great," he mumbled, "another annoying kid in the bunch…"

"You're such a kill-joy," someone from the ladies' bloc responded back that only made the Storm Guardian's already-ruined day got ruined again by none other than his ultimate rival for Juudaime's attention.

"Shut up, baka-onna **[1]**," he growled. "I'm not talking to you."

"You just haven't had this experience in your life, have you? That's why you're acting there like Oscar the Grouch-"

"Ne, Haru-chan," Sasagawa Kyoko interuupted their bickering, "would that be the other way around? I mean—"

"You don't know anything," Gokudera added back, "so just zip it—"

"Don't act like a god just to deprive of my rights as a human—A-CHOO!"

Her sudden sneezing startled the Smoking Bomb in disgust. "AAAAGH!" he pushed her away. "Fuck it, you're gross—A-CHOOO!"

He suddenly sneezed too, in front of the one who sneezed at him first. "Agh, get away from me-!"

"You should be the one to go away! Damn, you're contageous-!"

"Enough of that already!" Bianchi, who was driving their van, hushed the two down. "It will only ruin our summer vacation if you will keep on quarreling like that."

"She's right guys," Yamamoto agreed. "Who knows, when we thought that it will rain today, it will actualy not. Seasons change all of a sudden, we would never tell."

"That's the attitude," Reborn sided with him as he jumped at his shoulder like the usual thing he does. "Sometimes we just can't guess what will happen at the next second. Just be thankful that Bianchi treated us in this rare opportunity."

"Of course, my dear," caressing the Arcobaleno's chubby face, "if it is for you…"

"Watch where you going."

"Oh, sorry."

And they have finally arrived at their destination without any problems at all. The arrived at a decent-looking, bungalow-style resthouse. The interior has a homey ambiance, the space is wide enough for them to move freely. Electricity and water are all okay. The furnitures and most appliances were almost brand-new like no one has ever come there although it has been years since it has been built, but not longer than the time of the Second World War.

The problem right now are the rooms. There are only three rooms in the house, good enough for a family of seven, and they are more than seven living in the house for the next six days. But no problem, the rooms are big enough to accommodate five to six people, so they will be separated for the boys and girls respectively. What happened to the master bedroom?

…It's the biggest of the rooms that Hibari already unpacked his stuff and jump on the bed and sleep there. Right…

So they went to their respective rooms and unpacked their things, after which the girls helped to prepare dinner, only to find out that they have only brought weird ingredients that supposed to be for Bianchi's secret recipes. They have no choice but to buy outside. Miura Haru volunteered to go, but…

"The nearest convenience store's five blocks away from here," Bianchi estimated. "It might be hard for you. Let Hayato accompany you—"

When he heard his name, "W-what? Why me-?"

No explanations needed when she was about to take her goggles off to let him see her face and have his poor stomach got cursed again. You know what happens when their eyes meet…

"You won…" he has no match for his aneki, he doesn't have any choice but to comply. Even poor Haru doesn't have a choice, although she kept on praying that her beloved Tsuna-san will accompany her instead.

The two headed off, resuming their quarrels till they reached the door. But just minutes after they went away…

"It's raining," the innocent Lambo pointed at the misty window.

-:^_^:-

"Why do you have to forget your fucking umbrella, of all things!" Gokudera scartched his head in frustration when they were caught in the rain outside the convenience store.

"How about yourself!" Haru sniffed, frustrated as her partner was.

"Tryin' to throw back my question, faggot?"

"Hagi! You're the smart one here, how could you forget even the simplest of things! Unless you intended to leave your common sense behind-!"

"You're the one who volunteered, stupid!"

"As if I know that this will happen, damn it!"

"Didn't you even listened to Reborn-san minutes ago!"

"You heard him yourself, but you didn't even bother! I knew it, you're already useless as Tsuna-san's right-hand man and you also suck as a bodyguard-!"

"What didcha say! How dare you speak the name of Juudaime in vain!"

"Just answer me nicely, can't you do that for once!"

"Heh, it will be better if Juudaime's with me instead of you, I'll be more willing to take off my jacket and give it to him for cover!"

"Yeah, right! It will be better if Tsuna-san will accompany me instead of some guy there…"

"Shameless bitch…"

"Talk about yourself! You're treating Tsuna-san like sort-of a princess-!"

"A prince, stupid! PRINCE! How the hell did you reach middle school with a brain like Turf-top's!"

So the people had a chance for a free film showing depicting a sitcom of a quarreling husband and wife—or was it romantic comedy? Heavy drama? Or just a prelude to something weirder and/or intimate? Whatever the genre they were doing they sure entertained their audience by leaving different impressions on them. Some were totally entertained they already demanded for an encore. Some were plain eavesdroppers they were just there just to have something to watch about. And some, like the store owner, got irritated that it kicked the two lovebirds out of the store mistaken as gatecrashers just because of an innocent umbrella, rather than the customers would leave.

And both were forced to stay outside sans umbrella and anything that they have to buy while all eyes are on them. They have no choice but to go home before seven.

It took them five minutes before they started to burst each other's asses again.

"See what you did!" Gokudera finally lost it.

"Why me!" Haru fidgeted in disbelief.

"If only you're smart enough we won't end up like this—ACHOO!"

"Hah! Now that you mentioned it, you're right! If only I'm smart enough not to forget my umbrella I'll leave you out there soaking wet-ACHOO!"

"That's the point, you didn't bring any! I dunno about you, but I can survive without it and I'll leave first—ACHOO!"

"Why don't you just do it—ACHOO!"

"Of course I'll do it! I don't have anything to do with an overly-dependent stupid girl like you—ACHOOO!"

"Well at least I'm not as much of a fanatic and gay than you are—ACHOOO!"

"What did you just—ACHOOO!"

They suddenly stopped.

They stared at each other like they have noticed something together which they have been noticing earlier, but they have just realized it—wait a minute, what could it be? Then counting thirty seconds…

"AAA-CHOO!"

And they stared at each other again.

They have just realized that something was wrong, or rather, what they had gotten in common that night, although you're not sure if they were thinking of the same thing or just plain coincidence, or the author just wanted them to be in-sync…

Then pointing at each other with great suspicion. "Do you have a cold or something?" and asked each other.

Until thunder boomed suddenly.

"HAGIIIIIII!"

It was too loud and sudden like a volcano that Haru suddenly clinged to Gokudera in fright. But that supposed-to-be cute moment just lasted for less than a minute that the Storm Guardian pushed her away while the noisy Tsuna-fangirl also realized her infidelity and pushed him harder that made the soaked boy fell down in the wet sidewalk. Haru immediately swept her dress in disgust, although we're not sure if that will still be effective since they were both soaked in the middle of downpour.

"AAAACK! YUUUCK!" she kept on complaining. "Why the heck did I do that-?"

"That fuckin' hurts, dammit!" Gokudera tried to stand up. "You hugged me first-!"

"SHUT UP-!"

Loud thunder rolled again.

"HAGIIIIIIII!"

And there the rowdy Storm Guardian discovered his arch-rival' weakness: that this stupid bitch was actually scared of thunder and lightning, noticing her kneeling, curling herself, covering her ears and kept on muttering prayers that not a single shock will happen to her (and ironically she mostly serves as the Thunder Guardian's nanny). Thunder and lightning continuously brightening and pestering the cold rainy night as she remained like a poor fetus left by her mother to rot and been feasted by passers-by, worried that a louder and scarier thunder will come after.

And as we expected from the resident feisty and (semi) rude right-hand of the great Juudaime **[2]**, Gokudera left the poor girl shaking in fear, intending to leave her behind for good. He turned back, made a few steps, and whispered bluntly, "Go home by yourself, I don't have anything to do with you," and walked away like nothing happened nor he was with someone minutes ago.

While Haru remained curled on her knees, not noticing her escort about to leave her to rot in the middle of the heavy rain…that slowly choking her and blocking her nose. Consecutive coughs and sneezes were soon heard on her followed by extreme shaking.

Not just her. Even Gokudera felt the same thing. His body began to heat up and feel heavier and exhausted than usual, added up his already-soaked clothes. He also kept on coughing and sneezing as worse as Haru felt, that made him want to leave her more, he wouldn't give a damn if his aneki will poison him in anger if she found out what he just did.

…But what if Juudaime will ask about it?

He stopped.

There he forgot how this Miura girl has nuts over his Boss. And even though all of them noticed, if not knew (except for a certain turf-top) that Sawada Tsunayoshi is head over heels over Sasagawa Kyoko, at least he places that bitch as an important friend. Ergo, if for that night he'll be that cruel to her and the whole house will find out about it, especially Juudaime, he will be thinking of the worse-case scenario.

Why the hell that girl kept on following Juudaime if she knows that it's hopeless? Well, _if_ she knows…

_Don't look back…! Don't look back, damn it! Leave her, for Pete's sake…!_

Oh, really now?

Eventually he didn't listen to the little devil on his left side and instead rushed to the girl who remained firmly down and shaking while all eyes on her, most of them already laughing at her back. Worse, she kept on wheezing and almost shaking in pain…

Like him.

"HEY!" he immediately rushed to Haru despite the overwhelming weakness covering his insides. "You there!" he shouted at the crowd who were watching her in agony. "What the fuck are you watching at?"

Thunder rolled again, seeming to get louder and more harmful in the ears. The poor girl curled herself more in the middle of the sidewalk. Gokudera couldn't tell himself if he has to pity this bitch or get more irate about it, but heck, before causing another ruckus, he has to pull her away from those waiting for them to get back together like a romantic rainy scene in a movie…

Which he actually did, with brute force. "Come here," he pulled her away, unmindful if it hurts a lot, "you're already an idiot so don't add it up doing that-!"

"Let me go!" Haru kept her ears covered while being pulled away.

"Put your hands down, damn it! Thunder's just a fuckin' sound, it won't—"

Speaking of thunder, it boomed again. Louder than the previous ones, making Haru clinged to Gokudera—uh, to be precised, hugged to him. Again.

"H-hey!" he was about to push her away after hugging him for the second time but he changed his mind when he felt something wrong on her. Was it just him? Or it it really…

"You're…you're on fire!"

Looks like it, after he noticed Haru's cheeks blushing deep pink and turning to red, adding up her uncontrollable shaking, panting, and continuous coughs and sneezes after remaining in the rain for long. His brain just cursed at their situation thinking that his sins to her and to his beloved Juudaime added up.

"You really are a pain in the ass, you know that?" he whimpered as he lifted Haru and gave her a piggy back ride with his remaining strength, leaving the crowd hanging for the best scene.

-:^_^:-

As he expected, Gokudera received a long and ear-punching sermon from Reborn and Bianchi when they got back from the store with nothing but their soaked selves and an unconscious Haru. His pain added up with a stomachache after seeing his sister's face while trying to explain things to everyone, but as he was about to explain he collapsed that Yamamoto and Sasagawa Ryohei immediately caught him. There they discovered that his body has succumbed to high fever like his shopping partner which he just ignored until the rain. They immediately took their friends into their respective rooms.

In the girls' room, they immediately got rid of Haru's wet clothes and covered her in thick blankets and let her sleep in the cushion while Kyoko looked for her sleepwear in her bag. But Bianchi thought otherwise. She took out several nightgowns and sleeping attire from the closet which made the girls curious about it.

"Sorry about this," as she spread out expensive-looking silk sleepwear in the bed for them to see. "They are old but still in good condition. I just took them out just in case you want them. Just a little adjustments and they'll fit you well."

Kyoko took the yellow one. "They're pretty and looked expensive too!"

"I didn't had the chance to bring them to the town so I thought of bringing you here instead."

"Wait, you're giving this to us? But—"

"Let's say it's a thank-you gift from me for taking car of me and my little brother."

"B-but Bianchi-san, this is too much-!"

"These are too expensive to just give it away!" Hana took one too. "Unless you're planning to sell these to us—"

"Not at all. And I still have more on my personal luggage. It's just that they won't fit on me anymore."

"D-demo…Bianchi-san…" Haru woke up and saw them piling in the bed marveling about Bianchi's nightgowns, "y-you don't have to…"

"Arigatou…! **[3]**" Kyoko was all smiles on it.

"And they're just in style!" Hana took another one. "Can we choose?"

"Of course!" Bianchi answered in delight.

While the timid-as-always Chrome Dokuro, always at loss for words, was hesitant even to touch one of the dresses, Bianchi noticed her and understood, so she picked a lavender-colored, ribbon-strapped number and handed it to the Mist Guardian. "This suits you well," she said. "Just like the hidden ability of mist, mysterious yet has this unexplained beauty and strength. Just like you."

Chrome blushed at the Poison Scorpion's praises. She made a polite smile. "A…arigatou," she appreciated her effort to make her part of the gang too and thanked her though you couldn't almost hear her in her extreme shyness.

Bianchi then picked something for Haru that will suit her, and found a white-and-baby pink dress with one of the straps broken. It happened to be her personal favorite that's why it looked over-worn but the satin fabric remained as pristine as it was first brought. "And this is for you," she showed it to the sick girl. "Sorry if it's already worn-out but we can still fix it. I thought of taking off the straps for good and tighten the bust line so it will fit you. What do you think?"

Haru smiled and nodded slowly as a sign of her appreciation.

"Please take care of this. This was my favorite. I used it too much that I ironically didn't take care of it…"

"B-but why are you giving this to me…?" Haru was curious.

"The time I saw this, I know it will suit you. It's just a woman's hunch," and winked.

Although weak, Haru couldn't contain the happiness she felt for the dress. "A…arigatou gozaimasu…! I'll take care of this, it's a promise…!"

"Why don't you wear it now and see? So you'll look fresh when you sleep?"

"She's right!" Kyoko agreed. "How about we wear these later?"

"Why not?" Hana winked.

"I'll fix this for you," Kyoko took the dress from her friend. "I'll ask help from Bianchi-san!"

"I-Pin will help too!" the youngest of the girls volunteered.

Speaking of I-Pin, "Oh, I almost forgot!" Bianchi snapped. "I-Pin has one, too!" and rushed to the closet that made the girls look at each other. There she took out a cute, long-sleep tiny pink dress for the Shaolin girl. "This is yours," she gave it to I-Pin. "That's my sleeping gown when I was five, I had it shipped back from Italy just for you. I hope you like it!"

The little Chinese was delighted with her advance birthday gift. "Xie xie! **[4]**" she thanked in Chinese.

After the girls had chosen their favorite, they immediately tried them. When they have wore them, Bianch was right to take these kids to the beach house, all of the dresses fit them so well. Kyoko wears a cream yellow sleeveless pullover with matching knee-high pants. Hana wears a pearly white spaghetti strap dress that flaunts her curves, added up with a short-sleeved silk robe. Chrome's and I-Pin's dresses were also tried and also fit well. After that Kyoko and Bianchi helped each other in adjusting Haru's dress and within a matter of minutes that it has been finished, Hana helped the sick girl got up and went to the adjacent bathroom to change. And when they came out…

They have seen an angel.

Helped by Hana, Haru came out still limping with fever in a modified pristine white-and-baby pink tube dress, two inches above her knee so her slim yet smooth legs were shown. Her bare shoulders and chest blushing perfectly, and her medium, curly dark burgundy hair flowed and fall on her bare shoulders added to her surprisingly angelic looks. Despite the beautiful outcome, Haru seemed to be awkward on going out in that dress.

"You're beautiful…!" Kyoko gasped at her friend's surprising beauty.

"Beautiful as a princess," Hana seemed to be envious.

"She's an angel!" I-Pin commented.

Even Chrome was mesmerized by Haru's look that night, her blushing cheeks telling us so, as in an angel just descended in front of her.

"See?" Bianchi winked. "What did I tell you?"

But the sick girl kept on looking at herself. "D-demo… **[5]**" and still feeling weird about it. "Are you sure…?"

"One hundred percent!" they chorused.

"You're really beautiful," Bianchi took a closer look at her, touching her semi-damp hair. "You have this hidden beauty that you have to flaunt about it. That dress suits you perfectly. It doesn't even looked sensual to me unlike I first wore it!"

A smile then touched her blushing face after hearing those sweet comments, but as she was about to say thanks she suddenly fell to her knees but thankfully Hana held her. She has stood long enough that her fever grew worse and got easily exhausted so Hana helped her to bed.

"Gomen nasai… **[6]**" she was almost in tears in shame and dizziness. "It's our vacation but I ruined it… I've been a burden to all," she sniffed.

"Just take a little rest and you'll be back to normal," Kyoko assured.

"You have to rest!" I-Pin innocently repeated.

"The next time you come with us," a familiar voice came. "you have to feel yourself first if you're fit to go."

Reborn showed up on the door, cosplaying as 'one of the girls', complete with wig and a mini-nightgown as he always does just to have access to the girls' room.

"I'm so sorry, Reborn-chan," the sick girl kept on apologizing.

"Well that can't be helped. Sometimes we don't even know our body that well. Hey, Bianchi," he looked at her alleged lover, "you have to separate Haru away from others for a while, it will be a bother if all of them will be caught with cold especially with this weather."

"But can't she just stay here with us instead?" Kyoko opposed Reborn's proposition. "We can take care of her here—"

"That's fine by me too if you want to get caught sick and give us all a headache," he answered with all smiles.

"Aren't you too young to be too blunt?" Hana glared at the Arcobaleno.

"And it's fine by me also if you want your tongue to be chopped off," pointing his gun at her which made her backed off. Right…

"Reborn's right," Bianchi agreed as his 'boyfriend' (WTH?). "I'm sorry, Haru-chan, but you have to be separated with them for a while. But we still have a problem…"

"If you're having a problem with a spare room," Reborn answered, "it's all settled. Hibari just disappeared so you can use the spare room."

(And speaking of Hibari, where in the world is he now?)

"That means," Kyoko got more worried, "we have to leave Haru-chan alone there?"

"It will be better so she can rest fully. Don't worry, you can still visit here if you like. The room is good enough for a sick patient, the bed's big, in fact, too big for her to sleep on, it will keep her more at ease."

"Well it's just temporary," Bianchi assured the girl. "You can get back to this room when you feel better. Besides, we'll be spending a week here so you still have time to recuperate and be back with them good."

Hearing those assuring words, Haru couldn't help but to comply. "Hai…! If this is for Tsuna-san and for everybody, I'll try my best to get well!"

"You have to move her to the other room," Reborn ordered the girls. "As for you, Bianchi, I think you have to check your brother out as well. He's having a hard time battling with fever."

The girls were surprised hearing what the Arcobaleno said. "What happened to him?" Kyoko anxiously asked.

"Poor him," I-Pin shook her head.

"That's new," Hana whistled. "Even aliens like him can get sick…"

All were seemed to be worried, especially, "Son na…! **[7]**" the girl who made his condition worse. "If it wasn't for me…"

"He's been sneezing non-stop since yesterday," Reborn guessed, "so you don't need to blame yourself even though you just made it a little bit worse, that's alright."

It only sulked the poor girl.

"You don't have to worry about Gokudera, he's as strong as you think. You have to concentrate of your recovery."

"Saa, **[8]**" and Bianchi stood up, "take care of Haru-chan for a while, I still have to check _him_ out," and she touched her blushing cheek. "Don't think about anything else but to recover. Ok?" she winked and went out .

But is seemed like her worries over her shopping partner will make her fever grow worse. She should be happy about it, he deserved it, and when she sees him she'll spat that on his face for being so selfish, rude, rash, and arrogant. But no…! Haru is not that kind of person, not as the kind of person Gokudera is (wait a minute…) because at least she still has the ability to show sympathy towards her enemies. Because of the news she couldn't think what was happening to the Storm Guardian who was currently recovering in the boys' room. And despite her best to get better, thinking too much about him, it seems like she will be only back to normal when their one-week vacation is over.

_It's not my fault for having trouble with thunder since birth… But if only… If only…I…_

A tear escaped from her chocolate eyes, which didn't escape Chrome's one eye.

"Are you crying…?"

Kyoko heard Chrome's voice and there they noticed poor Haru already crying for worrying too much about her 'friend' worse than her headache.

"Daijoubu…? **[9]**" Kyoko seated on the right side and caressed her hair.

"You heard what the kid said," Hana seated on the left, "that guy's a toughie. He's the type who shouldn't you be worying about."

"Please don't cry," I-Pin begged.

"Let's make a deal," and took a satin blanket and wrapped around her friend. "Why won't you get better for Gokudera-kun's sake as well? What do you think?"

She didn't say a word. She just nodded and tried to smile knowing that they were just trying to cheer her up so she has to do her part.

"Can you stand up?" and they helped Haru to move her room. But despite their efforts to make her smile, Haru couldn't deny the fact that she was guilty of what happened to Gokudera. She remained silent as she was helped by Kyoko and Hana move to the empty master bedroom while Chrome and I-Pin brought a tray of basin filled with lukewarm water, fresh washcloth, a glass of water, a bowl of porridge and a paracetamol for her. Kyoko volunteered to be her nurse, feeding her, giving her a sponge bath and medicine before putting her to sleep. After that, Kyoko checked her again if she's already sleeping. She noticed that Haru didn't responded so she assumed that she is, and left the room with a heavy heart.

But the truth is, Haru just pretended to sleep, and in fact, she couldn't sleep after hearing everything from Reborn. It was purely obvious that it was her fault that Gokudera caught fever too (which in fact even before they reached the beach house she had heard him sneezing unstoppably that he couldn't light a cigarette like he used to) so for her she has no reason to sleep tight, and instead… She'll just shed tears for feeling that regret. She cried and wailed in her sleep, not caring if someone will hear her, she just wanted to cry. After all, she's also in pain from fever and headache, why would be quiet about it? She just cried and cursed for that night, till she finally dozed off.

(Uh, you wouldn't ask me what really happened to Hibari?)

-:^_^:-

"I said… I don't…"

Despite high fever with unstoppable cough, cold, and headache, Gokudera kept of complaining and denying that he didin't feel anything while Ryohei was attending to him. What happened by the time he collapsed?

By the time he collapsed due to high fever, as usual everyone was startled, especially Tsuna that he suddenly lifted him back to their room! Good thing Yamamoto and Ryohei helped him out. They took him to the adjacent bathroom to take his wet clothes off while Tsuna raided the closets to find something for him to wear (actually they haven't finished unpacking their things so techinically their closets are still empty). But just his luck when he found a light indian red silk pajamas in one of the drawers and handed to Yamamoto who was attending the fellow Guardian, while Ryohei came back with a tray of lukewarm water, washcloth, a glass of water, a bowl of porridge and a paracetamol which he almost drop it when he slipped on the floor while too much in a hurry, so Fuuta volunteered to mop the floor along with Lambo (so he made him a mop? LOL!) When the Rain Guardian finished changing him in his pants first, he took him to bed and there Ryohei continued to dry him off, where he eventually woke up after hearing an irritating voice from a certain aho-ushi.

"Aho-dera's **[10] **like I-Pin!" he remembered something. "Did he also ate chili peppers? **[11]** He's also doing a-hoo-hoo like a train! Hoo-hoo! And he's smoking hot too! Hoo-hoo!"

"Shut up...aho…ushi…!" was Gokudera's first words when he woke up. And there, "Whatda…" he tried to tilt his head on one side but his headache was severe, he shut his eyes. "What happened…? Where…am I…?" Until he noticed Ryohei drying him off while in bed. "T…Turf-top…? **[12]**"

"Damn you, Tako-head, **[13]**" the Sun Guardian cursed. "You EXTREMELY shocked us all!"

"What…?"

"You're burning with fever, man," said a worried Yamamoto.

"What in the world were you thinking?" Tsuna couldn't help but to raise his voice in frustration over worrying too much that Lambo, who was on his lap just to not to let him get near their sick friend, suddenly covered his ears in a surprise. "You and Haru kept on sneezing yet you still managed to get home soaking wet!"

"W-what…? Me…? And…" he took him a while before he could recollect everything before he passed out. "What I remembered…"

"We all panicked when you passed out while Bianchi was talking to you. Haven't you realized that you got a fever?"

"What…?" and there he slowly remembered everything from the time they arrived, and from the time he was asked by his sister to join Haru to shop for other things they need… And well…speaking of Haru…

Thunder boomed from the outside. Giving him a cue to get up in a instant.

"That bitch!" he just cursed but his strength was cut short when he suddenly fell back to his bed. His sudden collapse added a strain on his back that gave him a hard time, plus he felt no friction on his upper body, thus he felt weird since he woke up.

"You're an EXTREME idiot," Ryohei jeered. "You shouldn't get up yet—"

"Shut up…!" the Smoking Bomb tried to catch his breath. "This can't be…" he sniffed. "I'm okay till that bitch did something…!"

"But you've been complaining about your nose before the trip, right?" Yamamoto contradicted

"I said," he hissed, teary-eyed, "I don't…"

"That's enough," the Boss finally halted him. "Just rest. If you really believe that you're flatly okay, then fine, just don't push yourself too hard tonight. Who knows, you might be better tomorrow."

"Tsuna-nii's **[14] **right," Ranking Fuuta interrupted. "According to my Ranking, rain's the number one cause of fever!"

(He should be careful about what he just said, someone's hearing him. LOL!)

"J…Judaime…" the young Guardian felt a sudden guilt over what he just did earlier. "I…I'm sorry… If only I…I brought an umbrella…she shouldn't have gotten sick…"

"Nah, don't think about it much. The important is Haru's okay now, she's just resting in the girls' room."

"Why didn't she told me…that she actually has a phobia for thunder…? I could have understood more…then…"

"—So you're blaming her for what happened to you?"

Strike two.

Bianchi and Reborn's surprise visit only worsened Gokudera's condition especially when he saw his aneki without goggles for protection.

"H-hey!" which made the Boss in panic. "Put on something in your eyes first!"

"I should have but I changed my mind," she's pissed. "I know you're insensitive but I never thought you're worse than an idiot to think only of yourself! If only you're there and you've seen how Haru was so depressed and blaming herself when she found out what happened to you, and yet you remained as thoughtless as always!"

"H-hey…" Gokudera tried to defend himself despite the agony he was at that moment, "I don't have…any idea…that…she'll blame herself…! And…"

"Hope that served you right for being selfish," Reborn added. "You shouldn't disregard others' feelings for you."

"Extremely hopeless," Ryohei sighed—Unextremely.

"Shut up…!" he growled.

"It's better for you to stay at the spare bedroom for the time being," the Arcobaleno suggested. "It will not be fair for others to let you stay here in your state."

"That won't be fair for me…!" the storm boy opposed. "No…! I'll stay here… No one will look after Juudaime…!"

"Stop being so possessive just this once and do what we want to do to you for his sake. Haven't you realize when you still force yourself to sat here it will be not so good on everyone's health, especially Tsuna's?"

"The kid's right," Yamamoto agreed. "If you're really concerned about Tsuna, you should be concerned about your own health, too. Don't worry, Sempai and I will—"

"That will only worry me more," Gokudera opposed, "specially…when you're the one…talking… I'm Juudaime's right-hand man…I should be the one to…"

"You talk too much."

Bianchi intended to get up close to her brother only to see her beautiful face and only triggered his stomachache. He shook in pain. Later, "Yamamoto Takeshi," she called the Rain Guardian, "help me move him to the master bedroom. Sasagawa-kun, come over too and bring the tray—"

"M-matte, **[15] **Bianchi!" Tsuna stopped hear, "But that room is—"

"If you're worried about Hibari," Reborn answered in her behalf, "he suddenly disappeared along with his things, so I thought of putting it into use instead."

"Where the hell did he go?" as expected from the leader of the world's biggest mafia organization, he was even worried over his Cloud Guardian with a severe case of homophobia.

"You don't have to worry over him, he's big enough to take care of himself. For now, we have to separate Gokudera from you guys for your health and safety."

"N-no…!" Gokudera kept on complaining, but—

"Shut it, Hayato."

He passed out again.

He lost his consciousness due to high fever that made it worse with stomach trauma, thus giving Yamamoto a chance to put on its partner poloshirt and lift him out of the bed to the other room, along with the Sun Guardian with the tray. But the moment they reached the door to the master bedroom, the two can only wait on the door which made them wonder about it. Bianchi carefully took her brother from the Rain Guardian and took him inside the room and after several minutes she came back to take the tray from Ryohei.

"I'll take care of everything from here," she told the two sports freaks. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem at all!" the baseball addict gave a thumbs-up.

"Tell him to be EXTREMELY careful next time," the boxing captain winked, and left. Bianchi went in right away and locked the door.

-TIME OUT! Wait a minute, did Reborn just said 'master bedroom'? Isn't it that Haru's there too?

-:^_^:-

"Are you really sure about this?" Bianchi was worried about what will happen to her sick little brother still in pain from fever despite his sleep—especially when Reborn decided to leave her there with the soundly-sleeping little princess. "If one of them woke up—"

"Actually," Reborn cut her short, "_he's_ about to."

And there he was.

It was strange that the Smoking Bomb woke up easily, probably because of the cold sensation he felt from his forehead. "W…where…am I…?" and when he tilted his head to his right, the first person he was was…

He couldn't believe his eyes.

"T…that bitch…!"

He didn't expect that he was sleeping beside _her_ the whole time, sick and in agony like him, nor he didn't expect how an angel she can be when she sleeps. The only thing ruined in his eyes was the thick blanket that covering them both, he couldn't see what she was actually wearing at that time. If only his fever doesn't stand in his way he would feel his blood rushing in his fair cheeks, then to his heart and feet that he will immediately get up and run away afterwards.

"W-why is she here…?" he was a bit shocked.

"Your punishment's not over yet," Reborn was grinning.

"W-what punishment-?"

"For being too thoughtless and insensitive, what else? So I thought of this punishment to remind you otherwise, now you see what you're feeling right now, she's also feeling it. It's better if you will stay in this room together so in this way you could feel what she's feeling."

"B…but why in this way…?"

"You have no right to complain," Bianchi added that only added to the poor Storm Guardian's pain since she still doesn't wear her goggles. "I agreed to this although I still have second thoughts about it, but I still have faith in you, though. You're not the type who has guts to do the worse to a girl—"

"I'm not like that…!" he protested, almost in tears.

"I know that fact, that's why I agreed. And I know that you can take care of Haru here."

"You're expecting things of me," he panted, "that I just can't…"

"Until you haven't realized fully of your previous actions, you have to take the consequences. Whether you like it or not, you and Haru will remain in this room until tomorrow. See, she will be forced to take the consequences, too, because of you. So you have to do something.

"B-but," he sniffed, "t-that's not my problem anymore…! Just bring me back…!"

"See what he means?" Bianchi took off the cloth from her bother's forehead, washed it, and put it back. "I'm sorry, but this is also for the good of others who are not sick."

"But what about us…?"

"I'll check you every hour, don't worry about it, okay?" and she put on her goggles back and kissed her brother on his forehead. "Just think of getting better and what you'll do while you're with her. Think of anything that will make Reborn change his mind."

"But this isn't fuckin' fair…!" his mint eyes slowly got heavy and yawned, "What if…she…she…"

He couldn't finish his sentence anymore. Tired of pain and cold, he slowly closed his eyes, and dozed off.

The two quietly left the room, leaving the two angels sleeping without problems and unmindful of what will happen to them next. We'll just wish that what Reborn did to Gokudera was right (although for me that was a 'bit' harsh), well you know this little guy and how he handles situations like this that he likes to play everyone like he owns them.

-:^_^:-

POOF!

It has been fifteen minutes or so when the power supply of the whole resthouse suddenly went down.

Lightning struck the town's secondary transmitter, causing it to explode and put part of the town in total darkness, including the resthouse (and good thing no one within the transmitter's area was hurt). But you will be wondering as to why you haven't heard not a single scream from the house itself, none from Tsuna's 'HIIIIIE's nor the girls' "EEEEK's nor Lambo's annoying 'Ga-ma-n's, **[16]** which is strange…

Except for consistent hiccups, sniffs, and sobs from a certain room, that made Haru woke up.

"It's so…dark…!"

It gave her the chills, not from the fever itself, but it only triggered her fever because of her uneasiness she felt from the place, thinking that she might not be alone in this room or even in this bed. She immediately grabbed her personal satin blanket and wrapped herself thinking of that possibility. Is it a ghost? She hopes not so, or maybe more than just a ghost…

When thunder rolled again, but not that loud.

It gave her almost a heart attack that she was about to cover herself fully when she saw someone beside her when lightning gave her the chance to see it…

"HAGIIIIIIII?"

She retreated too much that she fell to the bed and hurt her butt. She was so surprised to see that she was with someone on _her_ bed, the question now is how, when, why, who, and does even Bianchi-san knows about this?

"What…the…" still staring at her side, but darkness made her a hard time to see who that person is. "How's this…"

"Uruse…" **[17]**

Her eyes almost popped when she recognized that irritating voice. What in the world is the meaning of this?

Thus to make sure, "G…Goku…dera-san…?" she hesitantly called. "Is that…you…?"

"You're really an ass," there _he_ gave her the answer she's looking for. "This is all your fault…!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU—"

Before she could put up the drama entirely, she clinged unto her sick rival for the third time when thunder struck again.

"Get off me-!" the silver-haired teen pushed her away. "That's the nth time, woman-!"

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIW! THIS IS GROSS!" and the chocolate-haired girl grasped for breath again. "Why the hell…are you here…? M…maybe…"

"Don't compare me to that casanova," he pointed out at his perverted guardian of his while he was also catching his breath. "Do you think…that I'll get interested…as someone who's as ugly…as you are…?"

"Speaking of ugly," she still panting, "What are you doing here…anyway…?"

It took Gokudera five seconds before he could speak again. "…Ask Reborn-san about it…"

"R-Reborn-chan…? B-but why…?"

"Thanks to you…I have to suffer the whole night with you here…"

"Yeah, right, I know that part, " she admitted and almost in tears, "thanks to me and you've been dragged into this! But it's not already my fault that I'm scared of thunder and lightning!"

And speaking of thunder and lightning, it rolled out again and the poor girl suddenly went to bed and covered herself that triggered her nausea and body pain and made her cry.

"You're troublesome…" he jeered as he was also battling his sickness as hard as she does.

"Shut up…" she answered back, and forced to lay down. "Ne…why did he brought you here…? There's a cushion for you to sleep on…"

"That's none of your business," he snorted.

"But I have the right to know…!"

"You'll only get upset if I tell you…"

"You'll just tell it to me, for crying out loud…!"

It only took Gokudera some seconds again before he answered all thanks to his headache. "…It's my punishment…at least that's what he said…"

"A punishment…?" Haru got curious. "For what…?"

"But I guess I deserve it… It would be worse if Juudaime will punish me… This is what I get for neglecting you…"

Haru was a bit surprised and happy at the same time, thinking that it was her Tsuna-san who suggested it. But of all punisments that he can give to his right-hand man, why this? So she decided to keep quiet about it or he'll only misinterpret those things.

"That's weird," he also noticed Haru's sudden silence, "You didn't even reacted the way I expected when I mentioned Juudaime…"

"You might misinterpret it… I know how you think…"

"Oh, really…? Do you really…know me that much…?"

She was surprised at her roommate's thrown question. "W-what do you mean…?"

He moved to the side opposite Haru's (that's useless especially if it's so dark they can't see each other). "better not to let you know about it…"

The girl just sighed. "What for…? I know you're a strange guy… It's useless to be quiet about it cause I'm not the one who knows about it."

"You still don't know about anything, bitch…"

"You're telling me that too many times so how would I know if you keep on restraining yourself?"

"There's my point, stupid."

There Haru heard the unusual but soft sobs again, something she knew that she hears it from her opposite side. And she was certain…

"G…Goku…dera-san…? Are you…crying-?"

"I'm not!"

She didn't like his answer at all. "You're too offensive! Demo…it's just the two of us in this room… And don't make an excuse that there's a ghost here or I wouldn't believe it—"

"I said I'm not!" he was already shaking.

"I you're really not crying, why do you have to be angry?"

"Cause you're asking me like I'm that weak-!"

"You've already said it. Yet you're denying it."

He turned quiet again, and sobs once again filled the room.

"You don't have to hide it… It's normal for a human to cry, unless—"

"I said I'm not crying!"

Thunder and lightning struck again, but it's a normal one that it didn't shock Haru anymore. It only gave her a hint that Gokudera was lying when the flash of light from the outside made her see his flustered face.

"You liar," she just said.

There's no pinch of anger or disappointment at all. She just mentioned it like an emotionless doll. For the first time it made Gokudera surprised at his annoying roommate's reaction. He discovered that she can actualy give a reaction as passive as she like. She's dead serious about her comments on him.

While the Storm Guardian didn't defend himself anymore. It's useless. More useless when he was just in front of her yet she couldn't see his actual tears flowing more with reasons unexplainable.

So the annoying girl tried to calm down and talk to him properly. "What are you crying about…?"

He didn't answer. As expected.

But "Hey…!"

"My mom…"

There she was finally surprised on his shaking answer. Well since they met he never mentioned about his family, most especially about his mother, either he was just trying to be tough not to talk about it or he just doesn't want to due to its complications.

Which only made her more curious. "What about your mom…?"

And it came to her more surprise that Gokudera didn't hesitate to talk about it, probably because he's jus sick and in the state of delirium just like her. "I just…learned about it when I'm already grown up… Worse, I learned about it when she's already dead…"

"What do you mean…?"

"I just learned it from Aneki… She's not allowed to mention to me that she's my mother if ever we meet… Well, I met her when I was three, as my piano teacher… It never came to me that that will be the last time that I'll be seeing her alive… But it took me another three years before I learned the truth…they only made me look like an idiot…all of them…"

That made Haru grow pale when she learned about it. "B-but why…"

"Cause it's the law. Being an illegitimate son's actually a no-no to our culture. That old man's a Mafia leader, it will be his loss the moment the whole organization will learn about it. He might even get killed…even Mom… But according to his letters to her, **[18] **he really loved her so much…but in the end it was all just in vail. He didn't do anything… That's how weak he is…"

"Baka!" she suddenly yelled at him. "Don't talk to your Dad like that! No matter what happens, no matter what you say, he's still your only dad and you can't replace him! Surely he has valid reasons to let those things happen… He just…wanted to protect you and your Mom, so…"

"Then tell me, what's valid in there? Why didn't he use his influence as the Boss? And if he really loves Mom, why didn't he never mentiond to me about her…" he couldn't contain his trembling anymore. "If only…if that loser just told me the truth…at least I know…that I have a mother to hope for…! Rather than forcing me to live in lies…!"

And in that rare chance Haru clearly heard the young and rowdy Storm Guardian's wails and cries, revealing his weakest side over those sentimental things. So that's why he never, if not rarely, mentioned about it—even to his own Boss. But if this has nothing to do with nausea, why did Gokudera thought of telling it all?

If only it's not so dark, so she could see how much he was suffering about it for fourteen years.

"N-ne…" she tried to calm him down, but she doesn't know how she will start. "Tell me…what made you decide to tell everything about your Mom…?"

"Cause you told me so, stupid!" he still had the guts to swear at her.

"But I didn't tell you to get emotional about it! But at least tell me why…"

He cried more. "It's her death anniversary, damn it…!"

That shocked Haru more. "W…what did you say…?"

"This reshouse… That old fart gave this to my Mom…but Aneki said that she didn't even lived longer to see this…! So they come here every year…and that's why I don't wanna come here… I'm still angry at all of them…! That loser…my Mom… Even at myself…!"

He couldn't talk anymore as he kept on crying hard.

That pain he bore for fourteen years made her cry more, that he couldn't do anything but to cry instead and blame the world for everything. Haru, herself, was almost as the verge of crying after hearing his story. She felt the weight of his burden, every word he uttered while telling it to her everything he knew, especially for fourteen years he only had this chance.

And all she could do right now is to listen to his cries and do something to ease it or it will worsen his fever. "Calm down," she reached for his damp head and tossled it. "Stop crying…please…" she was almost sobbing too. "I didn't know that you've carrying that weight for years… But that's better…at least you've finally earned the guts to say it… So the next time someone will ask you, it will be easy for you to answer… That's ok… If you want to, I'll keep quiet about what we've talked about tonight…"

Despite her efforts to make him calm down, Gokudera wouldn't stop crying. And the only thing she was thinking of doing…is to move a bit closer to him…and hug him.

"Ssssssh…!" she hushed him, but it only made the explosions expert explode in tears.

"Let me go…!" he wailed. "I don't need your pity…!" he even complained.

"I know," she just said.

"But why…?"

"Don't get me wrong… I just felt it's my duty as Tsuna-san's future wife to take care of his Guardians too…"

"I don't need it…!"

"Say what you want…but I won't let you go till you calm down…idiot."

And let's just say that a miracle happened that the octupus-headed teen did't rebel about it anymore. He just let her do what she wanted to do while he couldn't help but to finally give in and cling onto her unknowingly-bare shoulders and cry softly. His sobs gradually turned down in exhaustion.

"Why are you…doing this…" he just asked.

"…Let's just say it's my payment for accompanying me earlier," she answered, "and for the trouble I've caused too… I want want to do something for you…"

"Well I don't like it," he said bluntly but weakly. "She might see us like this…"

"I don't like it either," she sniffed. "But," she hugged him tightly, "I just felt that…you need someone to lean on…just for tonight…even if you don't want to admit that you really need it…"

True.

But the part which Gokudera hated the most is to admit that he needs it. He's just too proud to find someone he could talk with and lean on. But how about Juudaime? He can talk to him freely, he's the Boss after all—well, there's his point. He is the _Boss_, and to him his relationship with his Boss is, and will be, nothing too mutual (even though Tsuna kept on disagreeing about it) and he had given him enough problems when they were accidentally landed to the future of the world. So he thought no one would ever care to listen to him…

Until this Miura girl volunteered tonight.

"Just think that she's here," she whispered to him, "hugging you…calming you down…and whatever she had done something wrong on you, she'll kept on saying sorry until you're satisfied and forgive her…"

"Don't pretend that you're her," he snorted as his eyes began to feel heavy.

"I'm not telling that I'm her," even Haru caught his drowsiness.

Gokudera decided to keep quiet and let his rival do as she pleases to do. There he realized how still and dark the room was ever since he woke up, that he couldn't see her that much although they're so close, he could feel the bare, smooth sensation from her shoulders. But like an innocent child, he doesn't care about it anymore. He's exhausted, he wanted to sleep right now…

And for him, he could probably sleep better if this Miura girl wouldn't release him…just yet. Because she's right…He needs it right now.

So he thought that there's nothing wrong if, for once, he'll need a warm, throbbing body to hug just to calm the storm in his heart. Nothing but sheer intentions to this annoying angel.

The smell of her favorite shampoo. The softness and smoothness of her skin. Her forging heat from fever. And the softeness of her lips almost kissing his bare forehead. He could feel every inch of her yet he couldn't feel the urge to push and shove her away. All he just wanted right now is a hug. He'll just save his violent reacions when he gets better.

Later Haru softly checke on him. "Feeling better now?"

"Sort of," he said bluntly.

"I'll just let you go when you're already okay. Would that be alright?"

Three seconds before he answered. "Do what you want… I just…don't want anybody to see us…"

"Yeah, I know…"

And there the girl finally realized how dim and quiet their room was, and even outside. All she could her are the clattering of rain and the diminishing sounds of thunder. "This is weird," she tried to feel. "It's so…quiet…"

"They're probably sleeping," Gokudera guessed as he was also about to sleep.

"Maybe so…but it's just so…creepy…or it's just me…"

"All for you's creepy…"

"I'm serious, okay…? Is it really just me…or there's really a power failure here…"

"Maybe…" he finally noticed it too. "I couldn't hear a generating sound somewhere…"

"So that's why it's so dark even on the outside…"

"Maybe the whole town's on a power crisis…"

"Where's Bianchi-san and the others, anyway?" she was worried.

"They're probably asleep they didn't noticed it…"

"But why do I have this feeling that it's just the two of us here…?"

"You're imagining to much… Don't tell me at your age you're still scared of ghosts…!"

"I'm not like you who has fascination for ghosts and aliens…"

"Fuck it… Just sleep, will ya…?"

But Haru suddenly got up, took her blanket, wrapped herself, and tried to get out of the bed despite the headache. "Hey…!" the boy called her weakly. "Where are you going…?"

"To the restroom," she bluntly answered. "Care to join me?" she even asked sarcastically.

He didn't answer or he might said something improper that will offend her, it will only add up to his punishment. While the girl was wobbling on her way to the adjascent restroom which was a few walks away from their bed just to answer the call of nature. But before she could open the door, Gokudera tried to get up too, and told her something that made her heart fluster…

"Just…come back after you're done."

Haru was not sure if she will take his words seriously of because he haven't recover from his 'motherly depression' that night. But since his brain was well-trained since birth he easily realized how that girl will react about it, so before she could open her mouth to answer him…

"I know how your brain works," he said while taking a cellphone from the opposite drawer, "you easily get lost especially this dark," he extended his hand-held phone to Haru. "Use this."

Annoyed by his sudden concern, she left with no choice but to come back wobbling just to get the phone, thanked him silently, and went to the restroom shaking her head, thinking that only a miracle could cure that Aho-dera's (as Lambo always coin him) lack of sensitivity.

While this Aho-dera still doesn't want to admit that he also has this capability to get worried over women, even for a certain baka-onna! But instead he just kept it to himself the way he kept his troublesome past.

-:^_^:-

Before she could enter the restroom, Haru turned the cellphone in its flashlight feature (and she's good at using other's cellphones, LOL), put it in the nearby hanger, and closed the door.

But as she secluded herself in the room she felt like something's wrong in the house itself. She knows that it's dark because of power failure but it was so quiet. And not having enough knowledge what time it was already, she wasn't sure of her surroundings anymore. So after she was done, she stood up, wiped her hands with provided disposable wet towels (because she can't wash herself due to fever), took the cellphone, and before she could open the door she checked first the time, but as she was about to, the phone suddenly went off.

That was just her luck. That stupid guy gave her a phone that already ran out of batteries.

She slowly opened the door and have to watch her steps, now that she doesn't have any light to keep herself safe. She was about to go back to bed where Gokudera was sleeping (and snoring) when…

She heard a loud clatter that made her feel uneasy all of a sudden.

_Who's that?_

She could hear weird noises from the outside. Maybe it was just one of the boys stealing food from the fridge, or one of the girls looking for a candle or something that will brighten the room. Or just Lambo gone missing again. She was thinking postive thoughts, just positive thoughts…

But the unusual clatter from the outside awaken her curiosity.

Feeling disturbed, Haru decided to check it out. It would be troublesome for the two of them if they could hear another weird sound especially if they don't have any idea what it is, so to make them at ease, the curious sick angel decided to get out of the room for just a minute to check things out…

And there she shaw the whole house completely enveloped in darkness, although she can see a bit, but her fever and the surroundings made her feel dizzy. She has to support herself by walking while touching the walls or anything that will keep her steady. And the more she walked, the more she hears noises. She was fully convinced that she's not in her delirious state at all.

She can hear it clearly. And real. Especially when she was about to go near an unknown room, it suddenly turned quiet.

She was starting to get chills, holding his blanket tight, and thought of going back to their room, although she was just thinking that _It's just a mouse. A big, fat mouse. Just roaming around the house looking for food…! _And she kept on waking and struggling back to their room…

When she heard the familiar clatter again. This time, it's louder. And it's coming from the other room. Was it from the girls? Maybe it's the doing of a bigger mouse?

A bigger mouse… She doesn't like that sound although it came from her own mind.

The noise coming from the unknown room grew a bit louder that made her grew suspicious that if it is the doing of a big mouse…or bigger than she was expecting, that she was suspecting that it's bigger than the biggest rat she saw when she was in grade school. And when she said a bigger mouse…

_Taihen desu…! _**[19]**_  
><em>

She was able to feel a bat from somewhere and took it with hands still trembling from fear and fever, and without thinking, she opened the door to that room that was surprisingly unlocked, made a surprise entrance by aiming at her bat the moment she entered the room, and there…

The noise stopped.

She couldn't see a thing because it's darker in the inside, so she couldn't tell what was happening. But after hearing it stopped, she was fully convinced, it was just a big, lost mouse, pestering whatever room that is. She sighed, and her nausea triggered again. She have to go back to the room or that idiot will get worried—wait, that's not even a term suited for him, but rather will get mad and will only trigger his fever.

As she was about to get out, a strong but violent hand suddenly covered her mouth and dragged her inside the room, dropping her phone and weapon from the outside.

-:^_^:-

"...Onna...?" **[20]**

A strange and loud clutter from the outside made Gokudera open his eyes suddenly, and there he realized that his roommate hasn't been back for God knows how long. He had been slept for a while so he haven't figured out what time that stupid girl went out. He tried to get up, scratching his head while trying to get out of the bed but he ended up almost falling from his knees but was still able to get a grip from the head of the bed. Since the lights haven't come back yet, he had a hard time finding his way to the restroom where that idiotic sick female haven't come out. He gulped. What if she fainted and collapsed there? It will be another burden on his part.

"Hey…!" he called her when he managed to reach for the restroom and knocked. "How long will you sleep there? Hey..!"

And to his surprise he found the door open. He excused himself and opened the door while he kept on calling her…but he heard none. He entered the restroom and there ne figured out that she wasn't there.

_Where the fuck is she?_

He suspected that Haru still went out of the room, whatever her reason is. She was probably thirsty that she wet to the kitchen. She slapped himself for his roommate's lack of demeanor. So he grabbed his blanket, covered himself, and went outside still limping from fever.

He was worried, not of Haru, but of his cellphone, that she probably doesn't have any idea how to use it or does it even have a flashlight feature, or she was just too proud of herself that she doesn't want to use it if it will only come from him—until he fully realized his mistake when he went out and convinced that she was right. First of all, there was really a power interruption. Second, he couldn't hear any snores from one of the rooms or both (because he knows how loud that baseball idiot and that lawn-head snores) so he was certain that there's entirely no one on the house except for the both of them. Damn, where on earth are those people now that it's totally dark? And third, realizing the power failure in the house, he then remembered that he forgot to charge his phone so he had probably given a failed phone to her. Why does he remember it just now?

But wait…he also have to worry about her, because if she had been outside that long just to go to the kitchen…but the kitchen's downstairs, and she might have a hard time even to come down especially in her condition and now that it's dark. He couldn't help but thinking of the worst possibility that she might slip and fell herself from the stairs. His brain kept on cursing.

"Oi…onna!" he called from downstairs, hoping that she will hear his 'irritating' voice. But he heard nothing. His heart pounded hard in anxiety and kept on cursing to himself and to her. He was about to go down, not giving a damn if he will slip down like what happened to her, just to check out if his hunch is true…

Until he was slipped when he stepped on something.

"Ooof!"

He almost tripped at a certain hard thing that he accidentally stepped on, good thing he was able to hold on to a nearby wall. It was so dark that he couldn't tell what it was, so out of frustration he forced to bend to get that thing on the floor, and there he felt and recognized that hard, almost-rectangular object. He shook in disappointment.

_What the hell's my phone doing here? Where's that bitch?_

Just near to where he got his phone he felt something velvety on the floor, and there he got the girl's blanket. What are these two doing on the floor? And where is she now? He also found a bat or something on the floor and picked it up. Analyzing the size, type, and texture of it, he knew that it was Yamamoto's bat (he really can't get out without it). There he realized that something's really wrong…when he heard a strange clutter in one of the rooms. Was it a mouse? Or the wind? The sick Storn Guardian was not sure, but all he knew is that…

There's something fishy going on here.

Upon hearing the strange clutter, Gokudera thought of going to that room by relying on his ears, but his fever's hindering him to feel normally, yet he didn't think about it for a while, the important for now is to find that stupid girl. He reached for the doorknob, and to his surprise, it's not locked. He was about to turn the knob…

When soneone grabbed him on his shoulder.

But being born and trained a hitman, he immediately felt that someone's watching him from the back and grabbed the culprit in the collar, that made his blanket slipped from his shoulder. He pulled its hand, he felt it too calloused and rough, and…

"You smell like crap," he hissed, "you smelled worse than that woman!"

He was about to throw the culprit down, but if only not for his fever he could easily take it down in a matter of seconds, and instead his own hand got twisted and forced to kneel down. And since they're just near the stairs he can hear his own phone fell down and shattered to pieces.

_Oh, fuck-!_

And from the last clutter of one of the cellphone pieces, the lights suddenly turned on. The power went back again. Because of the sudden resume, Gokudera's eyes got strained from being used in seeing in the dark, but only a matter of seconds he was able to see the culprit who restrained him, and after seeing its face how he wished the power didn't come back for a while.

"You have this strong sense, gaki!" **[21] **a woman uglier than he imagined on Haru faced him.

"A thief?" he was stunned.

"Na-ah!" the thief answered in a weird, girly tone. "I'm just a beautiful kaitou passing by," it even winked at him that gave him the shivers.

"A homo thief?"

"How dare to call me that! To tell you, I'm a 100%, natural-born woman! You can even feel it-!"

"An okama?" **[22]**

Then a man of great build but with a face as ugly as the okama's suddenly opened the door. "What the hell's that noise-?"

There Gokudera realized that the okama thief was not alone, giving him more headaches. "Oh, shit, this is trouble-!"

"Oh, shit, this is trouble," the man even repeated what the young Guardian just uttered, thinking that they have been caught. "Hey babe," calling the okama-looking partner, "let's scram!"

But before they could get away, from the inside the gray-haired teen just saw his roommate, lying on a bed, unconscious, but tied on her back, and mouth on duct tape. The moment he saw her in that state, he was in rage.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?" he growled.

But he didn't expect its okama partner to be angry too when (s)he saw Haru in bed with the ugly guy. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" she suddenly slapped the guy. "How dare you did that behind me?"

"H-hey! Slow down honey—"

"DON'T TELL ME TO SLOW DOWN-!"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Gokudera was about to attack but the okama just pulled him away.

"Sorry, dear," the okama whispered to him, "you have nothing to do with this-"

"I DO, damn it!" he spat. "He has my friend with me!"

"Oh," the big ugly realized, "you mean, your girlfriend?"

"SHE'S NOT MY FUCKIN' GIRLFRIEND!"

"Well she's cute," he made a big, nasty grin. "And since we didn't get anything tonight except for these stuff," he held gold-embroidered vases from the opposite room, "at least we made a check-in here for a while—"

"HEY!" the okama protested. "Have you forgotten that your girlfriend's here?"

"Why do you have to whine about it? We can have a foursome for a change—"

"What do you mean?" Gokudera asked, his fever rose from the commotion. He didn't understand that word, maybe because he's still considered a pure and innocent child. His knees were shaking till it couldn't keep him up, he collapsed, but the okama caught him and there it felt that there's something wrong with him.

"He's hot!" she said to her boyfriend. "And well, he's cuter than you—"

"See?" the big guy laughed at his partner's comment. "You finally gave in! I knew it, you're just after cute guys—"

"Shut up! Your face just turned like that 'cause you've been too sour on me!"

"It has nothing to do with my face! I was born with this face, darn it!"

"You should be thankful that I've been diligent on you for ten years! And you'll only replace me with that…girl?"

"At least she's cute and pure! Unlike you who've been with different men before I came into your life!"

"That's IT!" and grabbed the sick Guardian and dragged him to the other room. "We're off! Do what you want and I'll do mine! You've broken my heart!"

"Broken my heart' my ass! HAH! When did you ever love me as I am? HUH?"

"Let me…go…!" the boy strugged back, but failed.

"Shut up! It's your fault for being nosy over other's business!" and he dragged him, while the man closed the door where Haru was still in.

Meanwhile the poor squidhead was actually taken to the boys' room and was pushed into the bed. He kept on catching his breath as the perverted okama started to unbutton his shirt and revealed his fair but skinny body. The okama smiled with such pleasure as she slid her hands on his chest while he kept on struggling but his fever was preventing him.

"You really are cute," she whispered. "And you have such nice skin for a boy… Better make me happy tonight for that monster broke my heart…!"

"You're…the monster…!" he sniffed. "If something happens to her…I'll kill you…!"

"Nah, forget about your girlfriend," she whispered to his ear and breathe on his neck, "she's probably enjoying herself with my ex-boyfriend right now…"

Hearing what the perverted okama just whispered to him, his patience finally blew off and like a real storm he was in a rage, but if only not for his blasted fever he should have been on Haru's rescue now. Gokudera's struggling remained in vain, until he got exhausted and dizzy that he has no choice but to let that okama do what she pleases.

…But is that it?

Let's recall what happened. So those two idiots are housebreakers who had the chance to break in to their beachhouse while there's no one around and there's a power interruption, but too bad for those two they were caught by two young people who happened to be sick and forced to stay together in one room. But their efforts to stop those freaks were useless because of their condition and ended up as their slaves for a night, which was bad for the kids. Since these bastards got nothing but money-worthy vases, they thought of taking youth essence instead, which was actually not on their plan, nor they don't have plans to break up too in the middle of their scheme.

…And Gokudera hates it. So much. Especially knowing the fact that Haru might experiencing the same thing in the hands of that big monster, now that she's unconscious and tied somewhere.

_That's why I hate being sick..!_

The foul heat and smell crept into his shoulders all the way to his chest, and as the okama was about to touch his sheer lips, his brain and his gut exploded in rage. He never been in that awkward situation before. He had never been touched nor had his first kiss stolen by someone before. Not even the great Dr. Shamal has guts to do it to him, oh come on! And thinking that Haru's on the same situation as him…

That's it. Those two messed up with the great Guardian of the Storm himself, Gokudera Hayato. And after that night, they will regret the day that they were born.

"Don't you…ever…play with me…! I'LL KILL YOU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!"

There by luck he got Yamamoto's bat and hit the okama's head, kicked in her stomach and rolled out of the bed. But he's not yet done after what she did that almost ruined his honor. He ran to her, grabbed by her collar and gave him a good smacking in her horrid face, then kicked her again in her shin.

"H-hey!" the okama tried to stop him. "Don't you have any shame? I'm a woman, for—"

"Speak for yourself!" he kicked her again. "You and your hell of a boyfriend should get out of here before I explode your heads! You're a disgrace to the human race! Taking advantage of sick people like us as sex slaves only because you couldn't get anything here?" and he grabbed her again by collar. "TAKE ME TO MIURA IF YOU DON'T WANNA DIE!"

And there he heard a scream. And a shattering sound.

"Onna…!"

He immediately pushed the okama away and went out of the room as fast as he could, although his fever starts to rise than the usual. He didn't care anymore, he has to save her before it's late. And has he reached the door to the other room and open it, there he saw Haru, already awake. Her mouth still in duct tape, her hands still tied, but stood in front of a certain big-faced bastard who was already unconscious. He then saw pieces of an expensive vase scattered in the man's body. The boy suspected that Haru hit that man in his head with a vase when she woke up, and in an instinct she did it.

She's safe, at least. But the question is _if_ she's truly safe.

And by the time Gokudera saw her for the first time since the lights went back, his heart was in a sudden daze. He has seen an angel—with that cute but alluring white sleeping dress and a face that matches its sheer beauty, yet an angel restrained with fever, ropes, and duct tape hiding her pure lips. Without any weird thoughts he immediately ran to her and released her from those ropes. And just to hide his true feelings about her appearance and well…

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU COME BACK RIGHT AWAY?" he raised his voice to the poor girl who was already crying in fear. "WHY DID I TELL YOU? LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU REALLY ARE STUPID! I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT JUUDAIME HAS SEEN YOU NOR WHAT YOU'RE UP TO BUT PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T DRAG ME INTO YOUR STUPIDITY! IT WILL BE MY RESPONSIBILITY IF YOU…if you..."

He couldn't contain it anymore. He suddenly hugged her…and burst into tears, which Haru couldn't understand why would a certain Aho-dera will shed one for a stupid girl like her.

"If something…happens to you…" he was almost choking, "Juudaime won't forgive me…! Aneki will kill me…! Reborn-san will curse me…! Those girls will stone me to death…! And…and…"

And he said something that stunned the stupid girl…

"I won't…forgive myself either…!"

He stopped talking and went on wailing; all of his emotions mixed up he couldn't show what he was actually feeling at that time, either it was just too overwhelming or he just wanted to cry. Haru was crying, too, but not as much as her roommate was due to shock, yet she knows this Aho-dera's as stupid as she was, in fact he's much more stupid than she imagined.

"You meanie…" she just said softly. "I was almost raped…but you still have the guts to shout at me…"

"Shut up…! Just shut up…!" he choked. "You're not the one who's been molested here…!"

She didn't utter a word anymore. She just let him hug her tight that he didn't want to let go. That was weird, she was hugging her at least three times for being scared of thunder. And this time it's his turn to return the favor. She just let him do what he wanted to do and she wouldn't complain. After all, she also needs it. The heat from his body, not because of fever, but there's something more than she felt from his skin, and well, his surprising appearance when he came to her rescue. She could feel the softness and the surprisingly pleasant smell from his chest which she didn't mind anymore, just as Gokudera didn't mind her bare yet soft and smooth shoulders. They just both need each other's security. After all…

It's just the two of them in the house.

"Stop crying now…" Gokudera begged her. "I guess everything's okay…"

"You should hear yourself, stupid," Haru sniffed.

"Stop it or it will only worsen your fever…"

"How about you…?"

"Why don't we just…go back to the room…?"

"How about them…?" pointing at the two thieves.

"Just let the others handle that when they come back…and before that happens…we should…go…back…"

Until he couldn't handle himself anymore in exhaustion. He collapsed and sat on the floor.

"G-Gokudera-san!"

His face was all red, shaking, whining, and in tears. As Haru feared, his fever went worse. Seeing her roommate in that ugly state she also felt that her fever made her more down than before and collapsed with him as well.

"H-hey…!" she tried to pull him up but her strength went down to zero. "Get up…! We still have to go back…! We're just a few steps away…! Please…!"

She kept on poking and pulling him with all her strength but the sick Guardian just sobbed and has no strength even to talk. And as she went on giving her effort to make him get up, a monstrous shadow was about to approach the two sick angels, just behind the boy, which let her see it.

"G…Goku…dera-san…" she kept on poking him, almost punching his arms just to wake him up, "please wake up…! We have to get out of here…!"

Just their luck when Haru saw the moon-faced bastard's okama ex with a knife on her hand, about to stab Gokudera from the back while still weak, probably to get revenge from what he did to her beautiful face and for not giving in into her desires. The okama thought it's the best to kill them both rather than be caught…

While Haru could only do but to scream, praying that a miracle will come and save them.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

-And it actually worked. The okama suddenly felt a shock, dropped the knife and fell down. Both just looked at each other in wonder. The mystery was solved upon the collapse of the culprit and there they saw who was behind her 'sudden demise'...

"H...Hi-Hibari...?" Gokudera recognized his fellow guardian.

For some reasons he just came back and there he saw the house in a mess, especially the second floor. He saw the big guy in the ladies' room still lying unconscious, and the okama about to kill the two. His sense of justice just awaken, and you already have an idea what his 'sense of justice' is.

"They have threatened the life of a Namimori Student and even put a student of Midori Middle to trouble, which was unforgivable," he said flatly. "The worst part that they did is that they had disturbed to sleep. They must be bitten to death."

See?

When the Cloud Guardian mentioned what he was doing at that time, it made Gokudera almost want to bite him to death himself. "You've been here all this time and yet you still have the guts to show up when we were about to be killed! And I've been almost raped-!"

"You're not just the one, stupid!" Haru joined him.

"I was just at the rooftop, sleeping," Hibari excused himself (right…!). "Besides, you know that I don't want to get involved with herbivores like you. It only happened that you're just disturbing my sleep."

Yeah right…!

Until he noticed the two already shaking and catching their breaths from fever, especially seeing their clothes. Just as he noticed the two blankets scattered on the floor, one pin and one sky blue. He picked them up and gave the blue one to Gokudera while he wrapped Haru in the pink blanket and carried her instantly bridal-style that surprised the two.

"H-hey!" the Storm Guardian called hin "Be careful-!"

"Stand up," Namimori's prefect just looked at him lowly and ordered him, "if you don't want to die there."

"Do you think I'm that weak…?" he whined, then covered himself and tried to stand up, following Hibari with Haru to the master bedroom. And since they both need medical attention, Hibari thought that it's just okay with him (for now) to let the two stay in that room until they are better enough to move back to their original quarters.

-:^_^:-

When they had finally got back to the master bedroom, Hibari just laid Haru down, who got asleep in exhaustion, without checking on her first. But Gokudera doesn't have enough strength to complain for what the Cloud Guardian did and instead dropped himself to bed just next to Haru. He took him seconds before he did something that he never thought he will do to the most annoying Guardian he met…

"T…thanks…" he stammered that he wasn't almost heard.

"You have already owed me big," Hibari fixed himself before he left. "It's all up to you how or when you'll pay me but make sure you'll pay," and he finally left the two.

"You're really…hopeless…!" he called back, not thinking if that fight-thirsty prefect heard him or not.

And silence had once again filled the room, and the lights just added the silence of it which made his minty eyes strained a bit. And as he shifted his head to his left he was surprise to see that he was just too close to the stupid woman's face that he was about to kiss her! Yet he couldn't avoid her anymore, he's too weak even to shift himself to the other side nor to think about anything. But he was somehow mesmerized by Haru's surprisingly-angelic looks especially in her 'dormant' mode, and the dress she was wearing that added her princess-like charm. He wasn't sure of his feelings anymore, but he knows and he's fully aware that he has no right even to think about those things, because he know…

Miura Haru's heart was already reserved for the Juudaime of Vongola Family. And a mere right-hand man like him has no right to interfere although she was just assuming that she will be the Boss' future wife and gets annoyed about it. But involving the Boss himself is still another issue.

"You're really an ass," was the only thing he said, "that you even have the guts to sleep like that…"

And it was weird. Just a while ago he wanted to sleep soundly but as he laid down his drowsiness just gone. And the only way to kill time and well, to make him sleep again, is to just watch his roommate sleeping beside him, which, for some unexplainable reasons, made him somehow feel light. And the weird part to kill time is to talk to a certain sleeping girl like an idiot.

"Just to tell you," he started, "you're wearing Mom's dress… Aneki said that she gave it to her just the night before she died… It was too big for her the first time she received that… And you know what… Aneki lost her mom first before I did… Weird but…that dress suits you well…"

He even waited for her to answer but the girl remained sleeping soundly as ever. Yet Gokudera kept on talking.

"N-ne…t-thanks about earlier… I haven't had…anyone to talk with…that seriously…even before I came here… You're the first one, you see… You even went ahead of Juudaime…but that's already different… Damn! Why am I talking to a sleeping girl like an idiot…?"

Suddenly… "G…Goku…dera-san…"

Well her hopes were answered when Haru suddenly answered him in her sleep! Her soul was probably listening somewhere from the other realm while he was sharing his surprising sentiments.

"It's good…that you're here…a…arigatou…!"

The young Guardian could feel the blood rushing in his cheeks. No girl has ever thanked him that seriously. But he had already made a vow never to had any affiliation with women or it will ruin his life like what happened to his hell of a father! For him, women are just a pain in every men's butt: they will make you hope, cry, and will force you to protect them especially if you were born into the Mafia world. Women are just a burden of every man, at least that's what he thought. No, he vowed not to be that old fart, who was weak at heart…

And to get a civilian like Miura Haru involved in his life, it will only make everything complicated, especially if she keeps on pushing herself to his Juudaime.

He actually has valid points why he was trying to keep her away from the Boss, as valid as to why he has bad feelings over women. It's just for their own protection, simple as that. He doesn't want to tell them straight to their faces. Well there's no reason for him to tell. Besides, Haru already knows the fact, or at least she has the idea, on who and what they are and what they are actually doing but surprsingly not a spot of fear could see in her. And to make everything stranger, she fears petty thieves but not on high-profiled criminals like the Vongola Family itself!

"Why are you…not scared at all…?" he even asked Haru, already with a hint of anxiety. "Probably…it's because…" and his eyes started to feel heavy, "You're just born an idiot…"

Haru suddenly called his name again. And this time…

"Hayato…"

Now that's the mother of all weird. Se already has the guts to mention his first name in her sleep without asking his first if she can, and if she did he would surely say no. But why…?

And not the name of his Boss?

"Why me…?" he flustered.

"Ne…Hayato…" she kept on talking in her sleep (and it's proven based on real-life experience!), "you know what…? Even thought…you're insensitive sometimes…and rude…I know that you're kind…you have a good heart…so thank you…from the bottom of my heart…Thank you…that you're here…"

But what does she have to thank for? If all he could do is to complain and while and almost leave her shaking in the middle of the sidewalk, yell at her even for the littlest of things, and get involve with her in senseless quarrels. Of all those things, what does she still have to thank for?

"Arigatou…that you're here…Hayato…"

That's it.

It's just a simple gesture that he's with her the whole night but for Haru, it's already a big thing to thank for, at least she has someone to talk to after being moved to that lonely room away from the girls whom she usually talked with. Although it's already strange to see a boy and a girl together in one room, you know what happens next if that is the setting. And for a certain Gokudera Hayato, that will be called a strange phenomenon stranger than seeing UFOs in the sky, yet deep inside that's much better, at least he was able to help her in some way and he had already paid her from the ruckus he had caused and for calming him while he was on a pit of depression. The only problem left now is if and when the others will find out about it, especially his Aneki. Will they misinterpret what had just happened?

And now that this stupid girl is asleep, will she remember anything she was mumbling about when she woke up?

Yet the strangest of all, he doesn't care about it anymore. Probably he's just exhausted already that he wanted to sleep next to her.

Maybe…as he just kissed her forehead…without thinking about it.

"You're one strange woman," he just mumbled. "I just…got caught with your stupidity… You're really are…a pain in the ass…"

And as he closed his eyes, his heart kept on mumbling…

_I should be the one…who has to thank you…that you're here…_

And silence had once again filled the room, and the lights just added the silence of it. But this time, the silence gave comfort and serenity to the room, especially for these unlikely pair that has once again experienced peace and order after that storm. And all they could wish that this goes on until tomorrow morning.

Yes. Tomorrow.

-:^_^:-

"Hibari?"

When the people came back they saw the Cloud Guardian pulling two carcasses—I mean, unconscious culprits which made all of them stunned.

"Who are they?" Hana pointed them out in disgust.

"Uninvited guests," he simply answered. "They tried to disturb me and the two mice here. Excuse me," and he left them with enigmatic faces as to where he will throw those bodies away—except for Reborn who had already got what he was thinking.

"Looks like someone intruded the house while we're not here," he guess. "If I only knew this will happened, we should just call for food delivery instead—"

"Why didn't you think about it earlier?" Tsuna yelled at the Arcobaleno and in panic, he immediately went upstaires to check their two friends out, followed by Bianchi and the others. So it all turned out that all of them went to a nearby restaurant to dine after Haru and Gokudera failed to buy food from the convinience store—and don't try to ask who paid for it.

Worrying about the two, Bianchi went ahead to the master bedroom, ans as she opened the door—

"Haru-chan? Hayato?"

And there she saw the two, lying in a mess, but strange that they slept soundly, like they were just above the clouds. Yet she noticed evidences that they were attacked by robbers while they were away. She even noticed her little brother's shirt almost ripped and revealed his fair and slim body, and scratches from the girl's wrists and mouth. Yet it seemed like they're alright adding Hibari in the house so she felt relieved, at least.

Tsuna came next, as he was about to call the two but Bianchi immediately went out of the room and hushed him. "They're fine," she said. "There's no need to worry about," and she left the group. "let them rest for a while, okay?" she winked and left.

It took them seconds for them to realize what the older girl said, as if she gave them a pinch of hint on what was happening inside. And as expected from the Juudaime itself with the power of Hyper Intuition, he got it first, just as said in his paled face and dropped jaw.

But the rest, "D-doushite, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked him.

"D-did you see a ghost?" Yamamoto guessed.

"Ghost...?" Lambo was shaken.

"Doko? Doko?" Ryohei even looked around.

"Idiot," Hara snorted at Ryohei's reaction.

"That's impossible!" and Fuuta even took out his giant ranking book, "according to my ranking, this place is second from being the safetest in Japan for tourists for not having ghosts or anything related to it that's why many people preferred to build resthouses here!"

"So there's no ghost...?" I-Pin sounded disappointed.

While Reborn just smiled at his student's reaction. Because he was certain that Tsuna has got what the Poison Scorpion tried to convey to them. Got to realize about it, she almost 'slipped' in that part. That just proved that his Hyper Intuition can read even the deepest and the most unexplainable things that no ordinary human could guess.

The Sun Arcobaleno just glanced at downstairs where Bianchi went, knowing that she will follow Hibari just to help him dig the graves of those two bodies. _They would have probably felt her wrath soon,_ he thought, _that's for harming her little brother and his 'friend'. _Leon, his pet chameleon, surprisingly agreed.

So while Dame-Tsuna was still in the state of shock that brought the others in frenzy, the Arcobaleno entered the master bedroom where the two sick loudmouths were sleeping as if nothing happened to them. He smiled as he watched them. "Looks like my experiment turned out successful after all," he said to Leon. "Do you think he passed?"

The chameleon nodded.

"That's what I thought so too. So that means..."

That means...what?

Reborn decided to stay there for the whole night just to watch those two, thinking that sometimes he also like to experience that kind of feeling just as girls go gaga over romantic comedies, only just for one night and for the last full show...

Where it's seldom to see this two kids vying for Dame-Tsuna's attention together, without quarrels, without competition...

Where it's like they were destined to be together...one day.

"Who knows," he smiled, looking at Leon.

**~WAKAS~**

**NOTA BENE:**

**[1] **baka-onna-stupid woman, as Gokudera always calls Haru

**[2] **Juudaime-Tenth Boss, as Gokudera always calls Tsuna.

**[3] **arigatou-thank you

**[4] **xie-xie**-**thank you in Chinese although I'm not sure myself, after watching Chinese-subbed films, lol)**  
><strong>

**[5] **demo**-**but**  
><strong>

**[6]** gomen nasai-I'm sorry

**[7] **son na-oh no, or that can't be**  
><strong>

**[8] **saa-well...**  
><strong>

**[9] **daijoubu-are you okay? or are you alright?**  
><strong>

**[10] **Aho-dera-Stupidera (Stupid Gokudera), Lambo's ever-popular monicker to him.**  
><strong>

**[11] **I already forgot the episode number, but that's what Lambo said to Haru when I-Pin caught fever during their stay in the future.

**[12] **Turf-top (shiba-atama, right?)-what Gokudera calls Ryohei, because of his grass-like hair.**  
><strong>

**[13] **Tako-head-octopus-head, What Ryohei Calls to Gokudera, for having a hairstyle like those of an octopus' tentacles.**  
><strong>

**[14] **Tsuna-nii-big brother Tsuna. Fuuta, being raised obedient and polite, calls them -nii or -nee which means 'big brother' or 'big sister'**  
><strong>

**[15] **matte-wait!**  
><strong>

**[16] **ga-ma-n-To-le-rate...! As Lambo always utter when he's in trouble.**  
><strong>

**[17] **uruse-informal or rough meaning of 'shut up'**  
><strong>

**[18] **The letters which Gokudera received from TYL Bianchi before they headed back to the past, where it was revealed that it was his mother, not his father, who went away because of her sickness. She refused to marry his fater thinking that she might be a burden to her especially knowing that she will die soon.**  
><strong>

**[19] **taihen desu-there's trouble, or problem**  
><strong>

**[20] **onna-woman**  
><strong>

**[21] **gaki-boy, in exclamation terms, uh, I don't know if I got it right...**  
><strong>

**[22] **okama-Japanese men who dresses up as women as part of their entertainment business.

(AAAAAAAAAAGH! It's done! Damn, still have to work after this! Anyway, please enjoy! Read and review! No flames please! If you have read the original version it's slightly different from this, he-he-AGH! Hafta hurry! Thanks a lot for those who had reviewed my original version! MARAMING SALAMAT!)**  
><strong>


End file.
